User blog:Behtaji/How to make A Survivor Buff Using Paint.Net
Hello everyone. Photoshop, as a paid product, is usually one of the most used photo editing softwares. However, there is a free product which is a lot like Photoshop - paint.net. First off, download paint.net at www.getpaint.net Here are the steps to making a buff. Step 1. Get the Buff Base The most important step for making a buff is to get the base of the buff. This is the base that I use: 100px Click on the file and download the full resolution option. Step 2. Make your layers After getting your base, open paint.net, press Ctrl + O, and input your new base. Then using the 'Create New Layer' Button, highlighted below, 700px After that, click that button until the layer "Layer 5" Shows up 700px Step 3. Inserting the buff trademark After that, you have to insert the buff icons shown on the buff. Download the following image 100px Click on the image file and download the full resolution of it. After that, copy paste that image into "Layer 5" 700px Step 4. The Survivor Season Logo After that, you have to insert the season logo. I will be doing a buff for Survivor: Marshall Islands First off, open up the file of the survivor logo. 700px Then, do Ctrl + A, then Ctrl + C to copy the entire thing. Then go to "Layer 3" 700px Then Copy Paste the image into the layer. IMPORTANT: Always select "Keep Canvas Size" 700px 700px As you can see, the image is too large. Therefore, resize the image until appropriate. 700px Then, press Ctrl + C to copy the resized logo, and place it into its respective spots. 700px Then press the deselect button at the top of the screen (light blue square with red x on top left corner of it) Step 5. Behind the Icon Most buffs have something behind the buff icons. To do that on your buff, search up "Name patterns", or do something generic like "Ocean Patterns", or "Forest Patterns" based on the country. Once selected, go to "Layer 4" And Copy Paste the image. If the image is too large, then remember, still click "Keep Canvas Size" 700px 700px After that, resize the pattern until it becomes under the buff icons and it becomes a reasonable size. 700px Press Ctrl + C to copy the resized pattern and then finish the pattern until the end of the buff. 700px Then go to slide properties (bottom right of the same thing used to make layers), and set the opacity to a number between 65-85. 700px 700px Step 6. Background patterns Search up the same thing you did for step 5, except use a different pattern. Copy paste it into "Layer 2", and resize if necessary to fill the entire buff. Remember, always click "keep canvas size" 700px 700px After that, set the opacity of the slide, through layer properties, to a number from 30-65. 700px 700px Then press deselect. Step 7. Buff Color Now it is time to select the desired buff color! Select the hex code of your buff. Then press "More >>>" On the side of the color wheel, and input your hex color. 700px 700px After that, go to the layer "Background", and use the paint bucket to fill the background of the buff. 700px 700px Step 8. Text Go to "Layer 5" Select the text button (highlighted below) 700px Set the font and font size and font color, then type out the tribe name where necessary. 700px Step 9. Saving This is arguably the most important part. FIRST of all, press ctrl + shift + s and save the file as a .pdn file - you will want to keep the layers, especially the one with the buff icons. THEN, press ctrl + shift + s again and save the file as a .png, to make the file a useable image. It will ask you to flatten it. ALLOW it to be flattened. 700px 700px After saving, everything will collapse into 1 layer. In order to make extra buffs for the season, it is quite simple. 700px Press Ctrl + Z once to undo the flattening Press Ctrl + Z twice to undo the text 700px Then, type the new tribe names, set the buff color, and save as a .png again. Repeat until you have enough amount of buffs. In the end, you can create some really cool buffs, like right Here That's it! Category:Blog posts